The Veela's and their Mate
by Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: The Wealsey twins come into their Veela inheritance, and to the shock of mostly everyone their adopted and are really Bellatrix and Voldemort's twin sons and their mate is none other than Hermione Granger who then in turn is revealed to have some paternal secrets as well. Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly and Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. THIS IS AN AU. ALL CHARACTERS OOC**

* * *

Summery

* * *

The Wealsey twins come into their Veela inheritance, and to the shock of mostly everyone their adopted and are really Bellatrix and Voldemort's twin sons and their mate is none other than Hermione Granger who then in turn is revealed to have some paternal secrets as well.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Fred POV

* * *

The day started off as normal, me and George got up early as to avoid the rush of the other kids to get breakfast, also to get ready for Hogwarts a little earlier.

Truth be told He and his twin had been having strange dreams as well, yet they were having the same dreams. Moment for moment.

They were more like memories George told him one night when they both woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't understand them, however.

They were always about a pair of twins as close as he and George are.

The twins were identical, they both had Black hair though one of the twin's hair was slightly curlier than the others, one had pale Gray eyes, the other Bright shining Green eyes.

They were troublemakers just like him and George. Thinking about it they had plenty of similarities to him and his twin.

"George, those dreams are starting to get to me" I told my brother in a hushed whisper, hoping no one woke up.

"Me to Freddie, they seem so familiar though like we lived them before" He adds saying exactly what I was feeling.

"Once we get to Hogwarts we need research this Georgie, it's driving me mad wait, I know the exact person who could help us research, she knows the library like she knows the back of her hand" I tell him smirking slightly at the end.

"Our dear sweet Schatje" (Little treasure in Dutch) George answers.

"Exactly" I tell him grinning the same grin as him. The truth is we've always felt a special connection to Hermione, and we hate when our brother mistreats her.

We feel very protective over her, but not in the same way we feel about Ginny. With Hermione it was something different.

Truth be told I was in love with her and I'm pretty sure George feels the same way about the young Witch.

A little while later when we finished our breakfast the object of our affection came down the stairs sleepily, looking for some coffee.

"She's so cute when she first wakes up" George mumbles in my ear as he goes to sit in another chair closer to her, and I silently agree.

"How'd you sleep Mione?" George asks her while I sip my coffee wondering how we should bring up the dreams.

"Like crap, Ginny kept me up all night talking" She made a grimace and sat down in between me and George.

I looked to my twin to signal to him if we should tell her now, he nodded.

"Hermione, we have something we need your help with, It's very serious. You can't tell anyone" I tell her with my most serious expression on my face, my eyes boring into hers.

"Whatever it is, I'll do my best to help you guys. You can trust me." she tells us as she places one of her hands over mine and the other over George's hand.

I can see him trying to repress the blush creeping on to his cheeks just as I am.

"We've been having these weird dreams" I start "Well, kind of like memories, they feel so real, like we've actually lived them." George finishes.

"What are they about?" She asks looking at both of us, curiosity evident on her face.

"A pair of twins, just like me and George. They act just like we did at the age we see them." I tell her.

"However, me and Fred each have a different viewpoint, I look through the eyes of one and he looks through the other." George tell her his voice dropping to a whisper as we hear creaking coming from upstairs.

"Is there any spell or potion, anything that could help us out with this Mione?" I ask her sounding as desperate as me and George feel.

"You're the only one we trust with this information" George tells her to stress the point of how crucial it is she tells no one.

"Well, there are some spells that can tell if you've had any memories erased, or if you have any glamour's on. As soon as we get to Hogwarts, we can try them. If you guys are up to it?" she glances up shyly as she finishes what she's saying and bloody hell I can feel my heart stop at that one look.

I can tell my twin feels the same. She puts her hands back on ours in a comforting motion and I can feel myself ready to tell her everything I feel for her.

I lean in about to tell her. George does the same.

"Mione, there's something else we need to tell you" I start signaling to George to finish.

"We-" He starts but is abruptly cut off by the arrival of everyone else coming down for breakfast, we quickly separate, and she mouths "Later" we nod.

"This is going to be a long year Gred" George whispers in my ear.

"I know it Forge, but maybe some good will come out of it" I reply to him, both of our eyes resting on the young Witch

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy this new story. I will have a lot of new Harry Potter stories coming out and I really hope you guys like them.**

**R&R**

**XOXO**

**~Bellatrix**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF OF THIS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC. THIS IS AN AU.**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

Recap

* * *

"This is going to be a long year Gred" George whispers in my ear.

"I know it Forge, but maybe some good will come out of it" I reply to him, both of our eyes resting on the young Witch.

* * *

This Time

* * *

Hermione POV

* * *

We arrived at Kings Cross station and the whole morning I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

For starters the Twins were quiet and kept shooting me little smiles and winks that would me blush.

I'd been crushing on the Twins since my first year, but I never thought they would notice me.

I mean I'm just their little brothers' best friend, but this morning it felt as if they were about to confess that they liked me back.

Ha my brain laughed. As if they, the most popular ones in their year would ever like the Gryffindor know-it-all.

Yet, they trusted me with something they never told anyone. It was probably because I'm talented with books.

My thoughts were still racing when we settled into a compartment on the Hogwarts express.

Harry and Ron were going on about Quidditch and I was staring out the window, lost in thought. Halfway through the journey though the Twins pop in.

"Hey, we were wondering if we could borrow Mione really quick?" Fred asked and before any of us could answer George had already taken my hand saying, "Great we really appreciate it" And pulled me out of the compartment apparently oblivious to Ron's angry muttering.

They dragged me into an empty one and sat me down with them sitting opposite.

"What was that all about?" I ask with a small chuckle; the twins always brought the worst in Ron.

"We were hoping to continue our conversation from this morning" George said with a smirk.

"That is, if you're down Mione?" Fred finished for his twin and they started smirking the exact same smirk.

How are they so easygoing, I wish I could be like that. "Oh sure, if I remember correctly you boys had something to tell me?"

They each looked nervous, Fred was biting his lip and George was twiddling his thumbs.

"What do you think about us Hermione?" George blurts out looking at his twin more nervous than before. This question caught me by surprise.

Why would they care? "Well, I think you're both extremely talented Wizards, You guys are funny, smart, mischievous, Good Looking" I trail off blushing hoping they wouldn't have heard that last part.

By the looks on their faces however I knew they heard it. In fact, judging by their smiles they liked what they heard.

"Mione, there's something we need to tell you. Please don't freak out" Fred looked at me as if he expected me to start screaming right then and there, and when I didn't George continued on for his twin.

"We think we're in love with you Hermione" I gasped and could hardly believe my ears.

Wanting to believe what they said but also thinking it could be a prank.

"You're serious? This isn't some joke right?" I ask them looking back and forth between the two, my eyes watering, hoping and praying they were serious. I would be crushed if this was all some joke.

They're eyes softened as they saw this. They moved in sync to sit on each side of me.

"We wouldn't joke about this Hermione" George told me sincerely that I truly believed them.

"The question now is, how do you feel about us?" Fred old me, his tone light but his eyes vulnerable. Georges as well.

"I've actually been crushing on you both since my first year. But I never thought you guys would notice me as anything other than your little brothers' know-it-all best friend" I tell them the tears threating to come down.

"Come now Mione, you are much more then Ron's friend to us." they said in unison as Fred wrapped one arm around my waist and George wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You're sweet"

"Funny"

"Loyal"

"Trust -worthy"

"beautiful"

"The smartest witch of your age"

They both started naming things off that they thought I was and with everything they said me blush became more pronounced.

"What does this mean?" I ask them clueless how a relationship between three people would work.

"Well, we were hoping you would be our girlfriend, what do you say?" They said again in unison. How do they do that, it's amazing and creepy.

"How would that work though?" I persist while sinking into both of their embraces.

"Same as how it would work for one, but you being the lucky girl you are-"

"You get two boyfriends instead of one"

"Who both love you and want you happy"

"And who are both extremely attractive" Fred says his eyes sparkling while he smirks.

"And very talented" George says dramatically ending his sentence into the same smirk.

How is it that they were still single? "Alright, I'd love that" As soon as the words left my mouth the twins relaxed and leaned against the back of their seats with me snuggling into their arms more.

Feeling safe and secure.

I'm guessing I fell asleep because all to soon I felt George waking me up telling me we arrived.

I disentangle myself from the two of them, giving each a kiss on the cheek telling them that at dinner we could let the other Gryffindors know.

They each take one of my hands and we proceed to the carriage's. We were already getting some looks. I did my best not to think about it to much.

We snag the last empty one and proceed to cling to each other.

"I have a question" I can feel them both tense up, most likely knowing my question.

"Won't people find it weird that I'm dating both of you?" I felt awful ruining what perfect bliss we had on the train.

"Well, maybe but who cares. You're ours now. You're our Schatje. If anyone says anything about you, we'll deal with it as your loving boyfriends." George told me moving closer to me if that was possible.

"Trust us Mione. We promise." Fred told me looking into my eyes.

As they both comfort me, I feel all my doubts and concerns wisp away as we approach the castle.

"Wait, last question" I say with a laugh as they both sigh and playfully roll their eyes.

"Pray tell what it is this time Dearest?" They chirped, making me blush by them calling me their dearest.

I heard the possessiveness in both their voices.

I loved it.

"What does Schatje mean?"

"Oh" Fred says and starts to blush.

"It means Little Treasure in Dutch" George tells me also starting to blush.

"That's George's nickname for you, I'm thinking mine for you will be Corazón which is Heart in Spanish, because you are my heart." Fred tells me and their faces almost blend right into their hair, that's how red they turned.

"Don't worry boys, I'll think of amazing names for you soon." I smile softly and grab their hands as we make our way to the castle.

Fred on my left and George on my right. This is going to be an interesting year.

I wonder how Ron and Harry will react.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter, next chapter everyone finds out and Ron does not take to kindly to it, and the twins come into their ****inheritance****. **

**R&R**

**XOXO **

**~Bellatrix**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**ALL CHARACTERS OOC**

**THIS IS AN AU.**

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

Recap

* * *

I smile softly and grab their hands as we make our way to the castle.

Fred on my left and George on my right.

This is going to be an interesting year.

I wonder how Ron and Harry will react.

* * *

This Time

* * *

As we enter the Great Hall, not many people looked to us.

Mostly Gryffindors with shocked expressions.

Harry had a confused look on his face as I entered holding the twin's hands.

Ron on the other hand, upon noticing us three had a dark glare grace his features.

He was the definition of 'if looks could kill' I could feel the twins tense.

As we approached the table Harry made room for us to all sit.

"So, care to tell us how this happened Mione?" Harry asked us with laughter in his eyes.

"It just kind of happened, I guess. The twins asked me out on the train, and I said yes."

His eyes fill with acceptance and I know I wouldn't have to worry about Harry.

It was Ron who had me worried.

With every word I spoke to Harry about the Twins and I, Ron's expression went from dark to murderous.

"Oh well that sounds lovely." He sneered then looked at the twins.

"I'm sure mum would love to know that you too are in a sexual relationship together. With Hermione of all people" His upper lip curled.

He looked ready to kill both the twins and I.

"Stop being a right Git Ron" Fred told him.

"You're just upset she prefers us rather then you" George stated cruelly.

Fred smirked at him; Harry held back his laughter, but his eyes told me this was true.

Ron however had a huge smile on his face.

It was his eyes however that showed just how dangerous he was right now.

And that was terrifying.

I tensed and George started to rub soothing circles on my hand with his thumb and Fred pulled me into his chest.

"I see what's going on now" Ron says cheerily.

His eyes almost black.

"You're trying to make me jealous Mione" He purred thinking himself a genius.

I bristle with disgust at every word he said.

Harry looked more confused than anything.

Fred was about to speak, but Ron continued.

"You think parading around me, with my brothers might get me to notice you."

His voice was oil slick.

He truly believed that all of this was a ruse.

"Now you listen here Ronnikins" George sneered the name his little brother hated so much.

"Hermione is Ours."

"She is not doing this to get you to notice her"

"She is doing this because we love her."

"And she loves us in return"

"So, you can go run to _mummy"_

"But Mione will always be ours"

"Not yours"

As the twins go back and forth Ron loses his smile.

That dangerous look in his eyes becomes more pronounced.

Even Harry slightly backs away from him.

"We'll see" He said simply and got swept up with the others as Dumbledore dismissed us.

I share a scared look with the twins.

Their response was pulling me so close in-between them that there was no way we would get separated.

When we get to the common room, I breathe a sigh of relief that Ron was nowhere to be seen.

The twins and I get a few looks as we enter.

Lavender and Parvati immediately start whispering and shooting looks at us.

The boys pull me over to a medium size couch and sat me in-between them.

Not even caring about the looks, I snuggle into them.

Feeling all the stress leave me momentarily.

"Don't worry Schatje, we won't let him touch you" George whispers on my left.

"Corazón, we will always protect you" Fred whispers on my right.

"You're ours now" They say possessively and in sync and I believe them.

They hold me tighter and I drift off to sleep.

In the Gryffindor Common Room.

With plenty of stares.

With two men who love me.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's kind of short, but I hope it's still good.**

**R&R**

**XOXO**

**~Bellatrix**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**ALL CHARACTERS OOC**

**THIS IS AN AU FIC**

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

**Recap**

* * *

"You're ours now" They say possessively and in sync and I believe them.

They hold me tighter and I drift off to sleep.

In the Gryffindor Common Room.

With plenty of stares.

With two men who love me.

* * *

**This time**

* * *

I wake up the next morning in the twin's arms and I feel absolute bliss as I remember that I fell asleep in the arms of the twins and a feeling of love spreads through me.

When I look up at the clock I saw that it was 8:30 Am.

I freaked out for a moment until a sleepy voice on my right whispers

"It's Saturday Mione. Go back to sleep" even though I know he's right I felt the need to get up and start studying for my classes.

But their arms grab me more possessively to keep me on the chair with them.

As they did this the warm feeling of bliss became more pronounced and drifted off once more.

I was woken up by shouting and one twin missing.

As I fully opened my eyes I saw George and Ron in a shouting match.

Fred was still sleeping soundly beside me and I fixed myself in his arms so that I could sit up and be aware of what's going on, without waking him up.

"You're just jealous because she doesn't want you Ron, give it a rest" George was red in the and looked exhausted from the fight.

Ron again looked like he was ready to kill his brother.

"You're lying, me and her belong together. We're already together. Everyone thinks so. Especially Mum so you better back off before-" He was cut off my Fred who I didn't know was awake.

"Or what Ron? You'll curse us?" he ends with a laugh and Ron notices both of us awake.

Ron's eyes widen as if he just took in that I was on a chair with Fred.

"You're awake Sweetheart" He looks at me with joy and Fred pulls me onto his lap much to Ron's displeasure.

George also backs up so that I'm blocked from Ron's view.

As Harry walks in, Ron's face brightens once more.

"Harry can you please tell the Twins that Hermione's my girlfriend not theirs." He looked so convinced that he was correct it sickened me.

Before anyone could say anything a large owl swooped into the common room and dropped a letter in my lap.

It was from Mrs. Weasley.

I open my letter with a shaky hand, hoping for the best.

But prepared for the worst.

* * *

_Hermione, _

_I have received a most troubling letter from Ronald._

_He tells me you're cheating on him with his own brothers!_

_I can't believe you're running around like some scarlet whore and hurting my Ronald._

_As for the Twins, you taking advantage of them will not be tolerated. _

_I expected more from you, you will not be allowed under my roof until you apologize to Ronald._

_You should be happy he would even want you._

_You're not worthy of him._

_Make things right with him._

_Or Else._

_-Molly Weasley_

* * *

I try to hold back the tears after reading the letter. George walks over and takes the letter from me and reads it for himself.

He hands it to Fred with shaking hands and Fred tears it to shreds and rounds on Ron.

"You told mum she was cheating on you?" He screams and Ron visibly cowers for a moment but then stands up.

"Well she is! It's not my fault she's whoring around with you lot." Was his response and the tears hit me.

Harry looks disgusted at Ron and rushes over to comfort me.

The twins share a terrifying murderous look.

And before mine and Harry's eyes they transformed into full Veela's.

their faces elongate into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders.

The only thing I can think to do is go in front of Ron, so the twins don't murder him.

Before I can reach them however Fred swipes at Ron's arm cutting right through the skin..

It was a very deep gash and Ron screamed in anguish

As soon as I reach their line of sight and they see me I tell Harry to get Ron out of here and to the hospital wing.

Then it was just me and the twins.

I go closer to them and I can see them calm down some as they catch my scent.

I manage to put a hand on both their shoulders to soothe them and it worked.

The Veela features faded and they both pull me into them once more and start to nuzzle my neck.

When they finally pulled away I could see shock on both of their faces at what just happened.

"Did we just?" Fred started "We're Veela's?" George questioned.

"And I'm your guys mate" I finish in an equally shocked voice.

All three of us looked at each other and we all knew we just started some shit.

If my knowledge serves to be to correct Veela inheritance is heredity, and the Weasley's had no Veela blood in either Arthur's line or Molly's.

Something's not adding up.

The common room was starting to fill up so I suggested we take a walk by the great lake.

The Twins agreed and we started to head out.

When we reached the Black Lake I decided to ask them if there was any Veela blood that I never knew about in their family.

"We never heard any one ever mention it." Fred started.

"Actually come to think of it. Mum explicitly denied it one time Ron asked in fourth year" They both pulled a face at the mention of Ron's names.

"I have never heard of a case when there was never Veela blood in the family" I tell them, confusion laced heavily in my voice.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the dreams we've been having?" They asked in unison and I paused for a moment thinking.

"I think this is the reason you guys have been having those dreams" As I start thinking about this it makes perfect sense.

"Veela's are exceptionally strong creatures. I read a case one time about a Veela who had their mind erased as a child and when they came into their inheritance they gained all their memories back." My mind was racing.

Both Twins looked shocked but intrigued.

"I think we should try those spells now boys" I tell them.

Fred smiled and George had a look of determination on his face as they both nodded, wrapped their arms around my waist and made our way to the library

* * *

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, if not I'd love to hear some improvements you might want to suggest.**

**XOXO**

**~Bellatrix**


End file.
